Disappearing Snow
by A-shadow-of-a-doubt
Summary: .:Amuto:. The Guardians and Easter are the two largest companies alive; rivals. When they're forced to work together to find the disappearing charas, every arguement that could happen happens. So who do we call in to babysit the adults? Hinamori Amu!


**Disappearing Snow**

The snow fell outside the window, falling softly to the ground. Outside children played around building snowmen, throwing snowballs at each other; making snow angels. A certain blue haired cat-like-guy watched with envy, each of the children playing with their own chara.

Ah, right for some reason recently everyone's chara had hatched, and when I the narrator says everyone's, I mean literally everyone's egg appeared; hatched. The chara's have no idea why, but after a lot of chaos and explanation everyone seemed fine with it.

Anyway the certain blue haired cat guy was stuck in an office meeting. He being twenty seven he HAD to work and make a living. Sadly he was still stuck helping his step-father still. He sighed, wishing for his cat chara Yoru to be around, when everyone's charas were appearing Yoru yelled to him that something was happening and ran off and he hadn't seen him since.

At the moment he was trying to look like he was paying attention at the same time as he wasn't. Why? He wanted to piss his step-father off with the whole look like he wasn't paying attention, but at the same time they were meeting an important company that he was going to have to work with for the next month.

Though, if he was to be honest he didn't know what they were going on about; he couldn't care less. The Easter cooperation and the Guardians could disappear for he cared. The other company walked into the meeting room.

"Good to see you again Kazuomi," The blonde director, Amakawa Tsukasa, stated walking towards Easter's director, Hoshina Kazuomi, or Ikuto and his sister Utau's step father.

"I wish I could say the same Tsukasa," He grumbled. "Should we start introductions now?!" He was annoyed to have been kept waiting… Obviously.

"No, I'm waiting for one more person," Amakawa smiled mysteriously. His little group looked at each other probably trying to figure out who he was going on about.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was trying hard not to laugh as he looked out the window there was a pink haired women, she looked young but you could tell she was an adult, playing in the snow with the children. The kids had tackled her to the ground and were pelting her with snow. She was laughing with them.

She was drenched with snow, covered from head to toe with the white flakes. She stood up and shook herself, yet the snowflakes still clung tightly to her body. The children started laughing.

She said something and they all looked a little sad; jumped on her again. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Something funny Tsukiyomi?" He heard a voice call. A voice that was familiar yet he'd rather not know.

"None of your business Kiddy King," he called out, prying his eyes away from the window to look at the glaring blonde. He smirked. And all hell was let loose.

--We're changing scenery and going back in time by five minutes--

A pink haired girl walked, carrier bags in hand filled with food, with her four charas behind her. The snow fell slowly to the ground around her as she walked towards Easter's building. Thanks to Tsukasa begging her father she was sent back to England to help his company do something with Easter.

Personally she'd rather be back in Japan, her home country. Christmas was coming up and her whole family were going to have a celebration together; let her tell you that was rare nowadays, she was always busy with working, her sister was getting to the age where she'd rather hand out with friends than family, her dad had to keep travelling around the world to get different bird shots, the only one who you could definitely get in touch with no matter the time of the day was her Mother.

She sighed. But, Tsukasa said he really needed her help, with whatever was going on; if he was asking for her help and even pulled her away from her family with no guarantee she'd be able to get back for Christmas she knew it was going to be hell.

"Guys," She called her charas. They all instantly stopped talking and sped forward to be beside her.

"What is it Amu~ desu?" The little green one, Suu, questioned.

"You guys, do you mind if I only let one of you seen and the other three stay hidden unless it's an emergency?" She questioned, she knew they'd agree but she wanted to make sure.

"Of course Amu-chan!" Ran, the pink one, cheered.

"Which one of us do you want to take with you?" Miki, the blue one, questioned.

"I'll let you choose," Amu told them; they started discussing which one of them would be the best to be beside her in this kind of situation. Sadly they didn't know WHAT situation they were actually in!

The pink haired girl sighed, as long as she was only thought to have one or two it wouldn't be too much of a problem, the last time Tsukasa Amakawa has sent her on an errand like this and the company she was working for found out she had four charas they didn't want to let her go after her time had come to leave; she had to escape… She still got a text or two every now and then begging her to come back.

Apparently the more charas you had the more powerful they are. Why? Because they could do more, especially someone like Amu who had four completely different charas.

She saw the building towering over her. The idiot Amakawa didn't even give her time to do anything else apart from get here, and an even more annoying because he left getting her over here so late she didn't even have time to pack for clothes or any of the essentials.

Oh! And! He threatened her, that if she didn't bring the list of Japanese sweets he requested, he wouldn't put up a place for her to stay! SO, she had to rush to get the sweets and then rush over to the airport in Japan; she only JUST made it in time for her plane, a minute later and she wouldn't have been able to have made it too Japan.

She heard giggles as she approached the door; was suddenly hit by a snowball. She looked over to the side and saw a bunch of giggling boys and girls. The one who threw the snowball looked at the pink haired girl shyly.

"Sorry…" He muttered, he was a small cute blonde boy. She smiled at him.

"It's alright, sweetie," she called; he blushed even more. One of his friends grinned and picked up a bunch of snow and threw it at her. It hit her dead centre in face; the boy burst out laughing.

"She's such as easy target!" He cheered. Her pink haired chara giggled and flew forward.

"Amu-chan!" She called, smiling at her owner trying to get her to play with the children.

"But, we're going to be late…" Amu muttered, before her other three charas pushed her forward into the snow. She fell face first.

The little children started bursting into giggles. And Amu started feeling snow hitting her back.

"Are you trying to bury me alive?" She questioned the kids, when she lifted my head to look at them. They all started giggling accept from one was suppressing his laughter.

She sat up slightly. She really needed to hurry… She looked at the one kid who was trying to hide his amusement; he had dark blue hair and it looked slightly purple that was kept messily on his head. She scooped up some snow when they didn't notice and threw it directly at the sour looking kid.

He looked at the pink haired girl in shock. "Hey old lady! You're not meant to hit us!" He called.

"Hey! I'm not old!" She defended herself. Two little girls start giggling and muttering "old lady" and giggling along with the others. One of the girls had short blonde hair and the other had short black hair they looked like twins.

"Hehe! Old lady!" The blue haired kid chanted enjoying her reactions.

"Well, sorry kids, I can't entertain you any longer I have a meeting to get too," she said and was getting up to leave when the same blue haired kid tackled her to the ground with the turquoise haired grinning boy. She fell back with both of them refusing to let go.

"But, Old Lady!" They all cheered as the other two joined in with not-letting-go-hug.

"Ok! First of all I need to go to a meeting, but you can kill me with snow when I get back out. Second! All of you need to put coats and stuff on to keep warm." They all were shivering, sure they were having fun but they were all red from the freezing air. "And third!" She announced while pulling a bag of sweets from her bag. "Here's a bribe!"

Reluctantly, some more than others, they let go of her and took the packet of sweets and before they could protest anymore she ran towards the building but before she did she shook herself of snow. None really fell off. She sighed and went into the building.

Her charas had taken refuge in her bag. She looked down at the bag with them in and smiled.

"Have you guys decided which one of you are coming with me?" She questioned her bag, or at least that's what people would assume when they saw her talking to herself looking at her bag, while heading towards the top of the building where the meeting was being held.

Thrown out the bag was Dia, her little yellow chara. She was always calm, but she was giggling to herself right now. They entered the room where the meeting was being held.

"I can't believe the little kids were calling you old lady," she giggled softly; you could hear the light giggles from the bag that would be her other charas.

"I know…" Amu cut herself off when she saw what was going on in the room. It seemed a fight was in motion. She looked at the door… Yep definitely the right room. She scanned over the adults who were all in little fights of their own.

At the end of the room she saw an angry looking guy and a happy and content Tsukasa Amakawa. She glared at the man who still hadn't noticed her yet. She walked into the room sneaking past each of the fights.

"Amakawa Tsukasa you are a dead man!" She screamed, as she chucked the bag of sweets he requested at his head.

He simply caught the bag and searched the contents. "Aw, Amu-chan!" He drew out her name to annoy her. "You forgot my pocky!"

"No I didn't! I gave it to the children outside who are planning my demise!" She explained.

"Giving away my pocky Amu-chan? So mean and cold," He pouted, using his cute looks to make her feel guilty.

"There is no way in hell! I'm falling for that right now…!" But before she could finish her threat the person next to him glared at me.

"Who is this?! And can she speak a word of English?!" He yelled. Amu finally noticed everyone was looking at her. Some were glaring, some were looking at her in amusement, others were looking shocked or confused; just one was smirking.

"Yes I can," I stated, using my dubbed 'cool n' spicy' act I turned to the man returning my glare. "Idiot."

--Change of Point of View—

Ikuto was using his hand to keep the Kiddy King at an arm length away, when he was a flash of pink at the door sneak past everyone until whatever it was at the front of the room. He let go of the blonde and watched in amusement as he noticed it was the girl who he saw playing outside in the snow with the kids.

"Amakawa Tsukasa you are a dead man!" She screamed getting everyone in the room's attention. He smirked as he saw everyone couldn't understand what she was saying; luckily he could speak Japanese among five other languages.

She surprised him by throwing the bag at Amakawa's face. The guy although he didn't look like much, he was actually quite strong and agile, he simply caught the bag.

"Aw, Amu-chan!" _So that was her name?_ Ikuto thought, smirking. _A cute name for a cute girl._ "You forgot my pocky!" The blonde guy complained though his face was clearly amused.

Amu looked kind of pissed off; as though she knew he was trying to get out of something. Actually he did look that- he looked like a little kid who had just done something naughty. Ikuto had to suppress a chuckle- It seemed today wasn't going to be an annoying boring day after all.

"No I didn't! I gave it to the children outside who are planning my demise!" The blue haired man covered his mouth before he burst out laughing- a reminder of what had just happened outside. He saw his step-father glaring at his self and the pink haired girl.

"Giving away my pocky Amu-chan? So mean and cold," damn, they were just trying to get him in trouble with his step father today weren't they? He looked at the others. His sister Utau looked slightly amused, she wasn't fluent in Japanese, but it seemed she was keeping up. The other people in the room all seemed so confused. He only hoped for their benefit (And his own because he might get stuck translating) she spoke more than one language.

"There is no way in hell! I'm falling for that right now…!" She sounded like she was going to threaten the guy for pouting at her, he smirked at the idea. But, before the threat could go any further Ikuto's idiotic step-father had to ruin the whole thing by speaking.

"Who is this?! And can she speak a word of English?!" He yelled wanted to glare at the man, but she turned and caught his eye, well everyone's cause she was searching the whole office, it looks like she only just realised.

"Yes I can," her accent when she spoke English was beautiful. She didn't sound foreign, but at the same time there was a slight gorgeous hint of it in her voice. It was cooled down as well; it seemed like a well trained voice. "Idiot." She added glaring at the man who interrupted her. And sadly Ikuto couldn't hold it in anymore he chuckled lightly.

Thank God he could constrain his self enough to only lightly chuckle, but in the silence of the office anyone could hear it. At his chuckle his sister couldn't contain herself either; burst into hysterics; even Amakawa laughed lightly to his self, while everyone else was at a stump for words.

"What is she saying Tsukiyomi?!" The Kiddy King demanded glaring at the cat like guy.

"Not my place to say, Kiddy King," he smirked; took a glance at the pink haired girl. She was staring at him with a weird look across her face almost as though she didn't believe he could understand what she was saying; He smirked and lifted a hand in greeting.

"Hello sweetie" he smirked at her. A slight blush slipping onto her cheeks.

"Don't call me sweetie!" She yelled face embarrassed as he chuckled. She turned away from the smirking blue haired male and looked back at the amused looking Tsukasa.

--Let's have another very quick change of point of view of someone who doesn't understand what's going on shall we?--

The blonde sat there, he and well almost everyone in the room was at a loss of words for what was going on. He noticed the thieving black cat was smirking through most of the conversation.

He was annoyed that he was looking at the girl like that, it could only mean trouble was coming her way; as a man he wouldn't let Tsukiyomi Ikuto violate a sweet looking girl like herself.

He heard the stupid cat start laughing and he couldn't control his self and yelled at him, he didn't actually mean to question what she was saying, but his curiosity must've gotten a hold of him when he yelled the question. He was thankful at moments when his curiosity got a hold of him that he WASN'T a cat like SOME creatures in the room.

He glared at the smirking cat. He held amusement in his eyes and told him it wasn't his place; then he said something to the pink haired girl. She started blushing as she yelled back at him and turned back around to Tsukasa.

Tadase continued glaring at the smirking cat. The cat rested his chin no his hand and looked over at him with a smirk. "Jealous Kiddy King?" He questioned before winking and going back to admiring the pink haired girl.

Tadase felt annoyed. He wished he had Kiseki his chara, but just like many others his chara disappeared saying something was wrong and hadn't appeared since then.

He glared at Tsukiyomi Ikuto; it was probably his fault although recently he looked sad about losing Yoru. He could see some of the sadness held in his eyes, but it was probably put on especially how he looked so amused and happy about this girl he had just met.

Tadase swore at that moment that he wouldn't let the feline get near the girl… Well, that plan was ruined as soon as it was though for his uncle, Tsukasa said the cursed words that would keep Ikuto and Amu close to each other…

--Wow, another point of view change this has got to be the most I've ever done in one chapter before--

Amu glared, with the cursed blush stuck on her face, at Tsukasa. "You're a jerk you called me at the last second! Tell me to get to the airport in ten minutes when I was twenty minutes away AND get you those damn sweets! And all you can do is complain that I gave you're pocky to some kids?! And laugh at me!!!! I didn't have time to pack anything up. I have NO essentials NONE AT ALL! You could've given me at least an hour to get ready but no! God it was hell! Then you text me when I get off that I need to get to this place in ten minutes and I come here late even though I got here in eight minutes!" The pick haired girl fumed.

"Amu-chan," Her chara spoke calmly, putting a little hand on her owners shoulder. Amu calmed down considerably. "Amakawa-san," she started politely. "Amu-chan's just tired; I mean she just got off the last assignment you gave her then even though you promised she could stay with her family for Christmas you call her to England- the other side on the world to her family. Then you give her no time to get prepared for the trip, so she has none of the things she needs, only her wallet, passport; her house keys, which are useless in England anyway." She spoke in English so that those who were getting confused could understand, though to be honest until just then even those who could understand what was being said were slightly confused. "Amu-chan would be grateful if you could make sure she has a place to stay while she's here, you'll able to get the stuff that'll keep her comfortable while she's here, and explain why you asked us here."

"Of course," Tsukasa smiled. "It's always a pleasure talking to you Dia." He turned to Amu with one of his heart wrenching smiles, which was probably what made her family agree to send her here. "Are you going to speak in English now? You've confused almost everyone in the room enough don't you think?"

"Fine I'll speak English, but it's you who's confused everyone, 'cause even I don't know what's going on here," She stated folding her arms. Dia smiled at her reassuringly, while there was a slight giggling from her bag, that only those with sharp hearing would be able to hear.

"Ok, for your first problem," The blonde haired man turned towards the blue haired man who had been teasing her slightly earlier. "Ikuto would you be able to look after Amu-chan please?"

To say everyone was shocked would be… Well almost correct. Tsukasa and Dia just watched in amusement as everyone yelled their opinion on this matter… Well, apart from Ikuto he sat there calmly, while Amu glared at her 'boss'- she knew he was going to do something like this… Though she wished he didn't.

"Calm down everyone. This is a matter between Amu-chan and Ikuto," he smiled at them. "Do you mind Ikuto?"

He smirked over at the cute pink haired girl- no he didn't mind at all not that he was going to say it THAT simply. "Whatever," he muttered.

"And you Amu?" She glared at him. "You already know the answer," she muttered back, because he did. While she was on a job like now, she had to do everything he told her, so if she didn't agree he'd just TELL her too and she'd rather not go through that- Thank you very much!

He smiled. "One problem solved!" He cheered the director of Easter beside him glaring at him wondering what he was planning. "Second, girls!" Two blonde's and a brown haired girl looked at him. "Would you take Amu shopping for everything she'll need? You can even use my credit card and buy something for yourself."

The brown haired girl started cheering excitedly agreeing straight away. The other two girls agreed as well, though a little more sophisticated and calm, though there was a hidden look of desire in their eyes.

"And you're last problem will be solved now!" he looked over at the director of Easter, who nodded to continue-though the director didn't know why the girl was called from Japan, but if she was here it was probably to do with why everyone was here.

"Well, basically everyone else knows, though you've probably noticed how a lot of people around England have lost their charas right?" Amu nodded it was true- it was nothing like Japan where everyone had a chara on their shoulder and was cheering with them. "Well Easter and the Guardians are joining together to figure out why this is happening." Amu noticed how this conversation was making most of the people around her depressed and sad.

"And why exactly did you drag me all the way from Japan for this," he better have a good reason for this.

"Amu-chan!" He whined. "You know you really want to help the missing charas right?" Just when she was about to say it had nothing to do with her he continued. "And if you don't help it may affect your charas!" She was glad no one questioned the fact he had just suggested she had more than one chara. "And that the people in this room will be able to figure out what's going on if they work together?!"

"Can you get on with it?" She managed to question through her gritted teeth. He was trying to pull at her heart strings and it wasn't helping that the people around her were generally sad for their loss.

"Fine you're job is peacemaker!" He cheered everyone fell silent at this. Amu was about to question his sanity when she heard a voice laugh.

"I can't believe what you're saying Tsukasa why would our companies, you know the two most powerful companies over the world need someone to watch them?! This is obscured! You should send her back to Japan immediately! She's not needed!" It was Hoshina-san and Amu could tell she was going to want to kill him by the end of this.

"I think Amu-chan is needed," her chara stated matter-of-factly. She had her small hand over her heart. "When we came in everyone was fighting against each other and I heard your hearts… They're filled with hurt, betrayal, confusion; anger." Her chara twirled in the air and flew back over to her owner.

"Exactly!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "We can't work together without someone around to keep the peace that with the odd few here isn't going to actually happen anytime soon. So our sweet Amu-chan will help us out!"

The guy sneered. "Like this child would do a good job. She's too young. And really who would turn up to a meeting covered in snow?!"

Now Amu wasn't a person who liked getting caught in other people's businesses, but as she learnt throughout her lifetime there was no way she was going to be able to make it one day without helping and getting involved in other people's lives. It always happened even if she didn't want it too.

Before anyone else had a chance to stand up for her, she sent a smirk over at the director. She made a humming noise as though she was in though. "I guess I'd have to agree. A child wouldn't be able to do a good job at a boring place like this," her hand gestured around the building. "But one I'm not a child I'm a twenty-three year old adult, which is no younger than some of the people around me. A person who would turn up to a meeting covered in snow is either out of these three: One walked to the office building when it was snowing outside. Two was the target for the children outside playing in snow. Or the third option their name is Hinamori Amu."

She started walking to the door before she looked back in everyone but the director looked amused. "If you need me I'll be outside playing with the children, because apparently THAT'S where I'm meant to be. Hoshina-san I think I should let you know as well a child could do a better job than you and seeing as they're not good I wonder what that makes you?" She looked over at her 'boss' giving him a mock salute. "Ai Capt'in I accept you're mission."

And she walked off leaving Easter's first ever interesting behind her. She smiled as her charas giggled loudly in her bag. The job may not be as annoying as she first thought… Though could it be considered babysitting…?

**Damn that was long… Nine long pages and over 4000 words, for the FIRST chapter! –Sighs- Well, please review and tell me what you think of it please ^^**


End file.
